Buford's Big Feet
by Spectre17
Summary: With Buford's new feet, a brand new story begins.
1. Chapter 1

It was another summer day in Danville, with the sun shinning high in the sky and the birds chirping in the lush green trees. The sound of the birds soon broke as a defanging ring filled the dark room. The sound originated from a digital alarm clock on the side that was soon covered by a large meaty hand, turning off the loud ringing noise. As buford woke up he got out from under the bed and stood up on his floor. He felt a weird sensationcoming from his feet but he ignored it and went to get changed. He put on his usual attire: a black shirt with a skull on the front, his khaki shorts and a pair of white clean socks. However, when he started to put on his red zipped up boots his feet yet again felt weird. It was as if they were bing crushed by his shoes, no air or space for them. He decided to deal with this uncomfortable feeling, zip up his boots and headed down stairs.

As he got down stairs his feet were in pain, he could feel the inside of his boots rub on his feet with every step he took. He moved into the kitchen, his face angered by constant pain, when he suddenly noticed a note on the side. He picked it up, it was from his mother. She had gone to work early today since it was a busy week for her so she would be late home. After he got some feared for breakfast, he went to his living room to sit on the couch. He lifted up his right foot, unzipped his boot and removed it, bringing sweet relief to his foot. He did the same with the other and put them on the coffe table in front to relax them after dealing with such excruciating pain. Since his mother wasn't here he had nobody to inquire about this predicament with his feet. Suddenly, an idea popped into his head. He began to ring his friends to hang out with and to also ask about his problem. After some calls, he had found out that they were all busy: phineas and ferb had gone to England and Isabel was on a fireside camping trip. He hadn't rang Baljeet due to feeling embarrassed about asking about his feet to him and also be chase he felt Baljeet did feel the same way he did for the little nerd.

He decided that enough was enough, he was the one in charge of their relationship, so he didn't need to be scared. He picked up his phone and dialled Baljeet. "Hey jeet, are ya free ta day?" He asked, his heart racing faster and faster. "Sure, it would be good to study outside for a bit as long as you don't distract me." He replied. " sure no problem jeet, see ya at 2pm at slushy dog" Buford responded. "Okay see you then." And with that the call ended. Buford felt very nervous about being alone with Baljeet, but he needed to know what was going on with his feet. He decided to watch TV while waiting to go out.

After watching TV, he noticed it was time to head out, he grabbed his boots, put them back on and walked outside locking the door behind him. His feet began to rub again against his boots but he knew he had to endure until he got to the bus stop. While walking, he felt the paing on his feet get worse and worse, feeling as if they were burning. He had to get some air to them again but he would look weird walking around in just socks. He couldn't handle it anymore he looked around for anybody but he was the only one in the street. He sat at the curb and once again began to unzip his right boot, slowly pulling it off until his socked foot was out. He took a sigh of relief and went to remove his lef boot when he suddenly heared voices. He looked up to see tso kids walking down the street towards him, causing him to panic. He didn't want to be seen doing this. He saw behind him a bush to hide in and quickly jumped in it. He was safe now, nobody could see him. But his relief was then broke again as he noticed he had left his boot on the kerb. He didn't know what to do; go out and grab it quickly before he could be seen or leave it and hope they didn't notice it. Sadly, it was too late he peered through the bush to see the kids walk by and notice his boot. They picked it up and looked at it with confused faces. Buford needed to get his boot back but he didn't want the kids to notice him with only one shoe on. He then noticed the kids place the boot back and walked on. He calmed down and exited the bush when he knew the kids had left.

"Few, that was close" he sighed, sitting back on the kerb. He began to take off his other boots leaving him in his sock clad feet. He began to walk to the bus stop again, with the ease of having nobody seeing him. Just before he reached the bus, Buford put both his boots back on and set off, reaching the bustop just in time for the bus to arrive. He got onto the bus and took a set at the back. His feet once again hurting, he looked around to see if anybody was looking at him but they weren't. He unzipped his boots again and took them off, placing them on the floor below him. He lied down across both seats and relaxed waiting to reach slushy dog. As a couple minutes passed he thought of putting his boots back on since more people would be coming on the bus. He reached down for his boots only to notice one was missing. He springs up and looked around swing a kid in front with messy black hair look at him with an evil smile. He lifted up his hand showing Buford's boot. Buford was angry at the little kid and decided to move under the seats to avoid people's gazes. He crawled to were the kids at and looked up to notice the kid had moved to were he had sat previously taking his other boot. Buford was annoyed now and went after the kid again only to receive the same results. After a while the bus had stopped and people began to walk off the bus along with the driver. Buford looked out the window to see he was relaxing on the bus stop bench. He realised the bus driver was on his break and decide to Hun for the kid now properly instead of under the seats.

He looked around for the kid and for his boots, he wasn't gonna leave the. Bus without them. He suddenly saw his boots, lying on the back row of seats, the kid must have left the and got off the bus. He walked towards the only to be tackled by the kid. Buford fell into a gap between the seats causing him to be stuck between them with his feet poking out in the walk way of the bus. Buford looked up to see the kid at his feet, making Buford realise what the kid was going to do the child grabbed Buford's right foot and began to tickle his sole. Buford burst out laughing, trying to kick his legs but to no avail. The kid tickled Buford for a while until Buford felt the tickling sensation stop. He looked to see now the kid moving his head close to Buford's right foot, leaving Buford to prepare himself for another tickiling, only for something else to happen. Buford felt his toes on his right foot feeling warm as if encased by something. He looked to see in shock the kid had put his mouth around Buford's socked toes. He felt the child suck on them as if they were a lollipop and then followed by a moist feeling covering his toes. He realised the kid was licking his toes inside the kids mouth causing Buford to struggle more. The kid released Buford's toes and moved his hands past Buford's ankle, grabbing the edge of Buford's sock. He sarted to pull the sock done, goin past Buford's ankle and neer the heel of Buford's foot. Buford noticed then the kid had stopped and looked in scared, following with him running off. Buford's struggled to move out of the gap with success and watched thought the window as the kid ran down the street. Buford quickly ran back to his seat after seeing the driver get back on the bus and set off.

Buford was still creeped out by what just happened with the kid but only he enjoyed it a little. He pulled his sock back up and noticed the tip of it was wet. He pulled off the sock and let it dry in the sunlight, feeling his toes to be a little wet too. He watched through the window at the scenery and relaxed as his bus ride to the slushy dog continued...

to be continued in chapter 2: a strange question.


	2. Chapter 2

The Bus came to a stop, causing buford to wake up from his nap. He looked to see he had arrived and decided to get off. He put on his now dry sock and boots and walked off the bus, noticing Baljeet through the window. He entered the food joint and walked over to Baljeet greeting him and they began their idle chat. It was a few minutes later before Buford felt the pain from his feet again but he was worried about showing his feet in front of Baljeet. Luckily for him Baljeet needed to go to the bathroom which usually takes him ages. Once Baljeet left Buford checked if anyone was starring at him and to his fortune, everyone minded their own business.

He lifted up his right foot onto his lap and unzipped his boot and then did the same with his other one. He slid the loose boots off his feet allowing him to ease the pain and kick his feet up using the opposite chair. It felt nice to get some fresh air to them but het still worried on how to ask this off Baljeet since it was a weird subject. He suddenly heared a door opening and turned to see Baljeet had come out the bathroom. Buford began to panic and tried to get his boots on as fast as he could. He succeeded in this just as Baljeet sat down but Buford noticed he had forgot to zip his boots up again but he let it pass. Buford began to speak "Hey jeet, I...I need to ask ya something," only for Baljeet to question him what it was about. Buford became flustered and asked Baljeet if they could do this somewhere private. Baljeet agreed and went to the back of Slushy Dog to continue the conversation.

Baljeet asked Buford what was wrong, followed by a long moment of silence. Buford finally spoke up telling Baljeet about how his feet have begun to hurt recently and he didn't know why. Baljeet looked strangly at Buford but then asked him to have a look at them. Buford was shocked by this but knew it had to be done. He began to remove both his loose boots showing his sock covered feet. Baljeet told him to stay still and he moved close to Buford's feet, looking at them in a curious way. He lifted his foot to let Baljeet check closer, resulting in the small boy to grab the foot and examined it further. After examaning, Baljeet told him his results.

"Well judging from what I saw it looks like your feet have grown quite a bit Buford, the pain will probably be from your footwear being too small," answered Baljjet, leaving Buford feeling excited after having his feet touched by him. After putting his left boot back on, Baljeet had decided to head home to study leaving Buford all alone. He stared at his feet and took a seat on the floor, still feeling excited from Baljeet touching his feet like that. Buford grabbed his right foot, feeling curious about why he was so excited from that. He remember how he felt the same when the mysterious boy played with his feet earlier. He moved his head closer to his socked foot, feeling his heart race faster as he got closer to his foot. With his mouth close to his right foot, he took his big toe in his mouth, sucking on it and tasting his foot, which to him tasted nice. He continued to do this licking it sucking more and more. He bit the tip of his sock that was in his mouth and pulled on it feeling his sock slowly peeling off. It came to his ankles when he heared a noise behind him, turning around to see a terrifying dog growling at him, as he still held his sock in his mouth. Buford let of of the sock from his teeth and grabbed his boot, trying took look for a way out. The dog stepped closer getting ready to attack Buford. He then noticed a small hole in the fence and dived for it, crawling through as fast as he could. He suddenly was stuck due to being too big for the hole and he heared the teens laughing behind the fence he felt the dog bite his sock, shaking it around along with his foot inside.

He felt the sock begin to peel off his foot until it was completely off heeling the fresh air to his barefoot. Buford then got free of the hole and looked to see the dog still playing with his sock. He put his boot back on and ran home, hoping to forget the day.

to be continued in Chapter 3: The Reunion


	3. Chapter 3: The Reunion

The next day Buford awoke to the sound of a door shutting he got up, dressed and headed down stairs to see what the noise was. He saw a note in the kitchen from his mother explaining how she had to work all day today, causing her to leave early. After realising he was alone, Buford decided to have some fun, moving to the couch and taking a seat, he began to remove his right boot, revealing the socked foot. He brought it close to his mouth and began to suck on his big toe again, feeling his moist tounge move around it. Buford did this for a good while before he noticed his crotch had become erect, leaving a large bulge in his pants. He looked at his sock and had an idea, unzipping his pants to pull out the erect cock. He removed his right sock and placed it over the cock, feeling the moist end at the head. He began to jerk himself off, feeling his cock become more erect until he felt himself ready to cum. With one blast he released his cum in the sock feeling pleased with himself. After an hour of relaxing from his pleasure, Buford noticed a letter come through the door. He grabbed the letter and began to read it.

Meet me in the park at 2 said the letter, leaving Buford curious as to who this was from. Deciding to find out what this was about Buford set out to solve his curiosity and discover who had sent this mysterious letter. He reached the park at around two waiting for this mystery person to approach him only for him to feel something hit him in the back of the head and everything to go black. Buford next woke up in a dense forest area tied up to a tree. He looked around to see who had kidnapped him with him seeing a familiar face. The boy from the bus ride stepped towards him looking at his feet. Buford knew were this was gonna go but decided to deal with this as he might get some fun out of this too. The kid next down at Buford's feet and began to remove both of his boots, smelling the insides of both of them. He the began to massage Buford's socked feet, causing Buford to moan at the sweet feeling he was receiving.

the kid then began to unzip his pants and pulled out his cock, placing it between Buford's socked feet, making them move up and down his shaft. Buford understood what to do and began to do it himself, pleasing the boy and himself at the same time. He moved faster and faster with his feet on the boy's cock until a burst of cum went all over his feet. The boy the took Buford's socks by his teeth and removed them, showing Buford's large barefeet. He stroked his hands all over them feeling the smooth skin of the large feet. Buford was loving this, he felt his own cock grow inside his pants.

The boy then stood up and released Buford looking at him with delight he decided he wanted more...

To be continued chapter 4: The Finale


End file.
